


创伤羁绊

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Relationships: Carlos "Ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago/Luka "PerkZ" Perkovic, Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	创伤羁绊

Mihael知道，这是他往那个单元送的最后一次披萨。

一份爆炸物，几支枪，一夜时间，足够擦除过去的一切，写一个新的开头。今夜之后，他们将不再和那里有关。

他骑上他的送餐车，驶入细雨中，一如他第一次往那里送披萨的那一夜。

***

那也是个雨天，有人在深夜点了一个披萨，正好遇见Mihael当班，于是他就去了。Mihael大学毕业之后一直在当披萨配送员，反正在他大学毕业这年头什么行业都已经差不多了，当个披萨配送员还能免费吃店里的披萨，而他只打算窝在自己的单元里打游戏和吃披萨，所以不打算奢求更多。

客户住在相对高级的社区里，这个社区的单元更为宽敞整洁，在这个年头能住进这样的单元里足够让很多人仰视羡慕了。开门的是个和Mihael差不多年纪的青年，嘴角挂着一抹玩世不恭的笑意，却散发出危险凌厉的气息，让他看起来比同龄人更成熟，带着一种奇异的吸引力。

Mihael打量他的时候，他也在观察Mihael，他们根本没耽误时间，但房间里还是有人在催促：“Luka？是披萨送来了吗？”

“来了。”Luka应了一声，关上门。这本来不过是最普通的一件事，一如Mihael之前当过的每一个班，送过的每一次餐。如果他后来没有再遇见这个人的话。

Mihael就住在附近不远处，而附近只有一家24小时便利店。Mihael下班回家之前会习惯性地去便利店逛逛，买点打游戏时候吃的零食补给。他下班总是在深夜甚至凌晨，虽然这片街区24小时有人醒着，但深夜的便利店里经常只有他一个人。

当然例外也偶然会发生，比如有一天他就在深夜的便利店里看到了另一个人，那个曾经从他手里接过披萨的独特的客户。Luka似乎也认出了Mihael——比完全陌生多了一面之缘的那种认出，还谈不上熟络，即使如此他还是对Mihael礼貌地点了点头。他们并没有因此交流什么，毕竟他们只见过一次面，一个送披萨，一个接披萨，说到底了，他们依然只是陌生人而已。

他们的第三次见面就有些不同寻常了。那天Mihael依然在深夜给别人送披萨。在减速转过街角时候听到“嘭”一声巨响，重物落地砸到杂物的声音，这让他一个急刹车来一探究竟。然后他就看到Luka不省人事地躺在路边的杂物堆里。Mihael手里还有一个披萨要送，但幸运的是客户就在不远处，而他送完这一单也就下班了。Mihael迅速把订单完成后重新折返回来，Luka依然躺在杂物堆里。

没人对此感到惊讶，根本没人来管这件事，当今社会路边到处都是无家可归的人，大家已经习惯对此视而不见了。如果不是Mihael和他见过两面，他也不会管这档子闲事。但毕竟Mihael知道他不是个流浪汉，是一个住得起高级公寓的人，而且他看起来还那么独特，所以Mihael向那个杂物堆走了过去。

在Mihael的手碰到Luka肩膀的瞬间，他只觉得一阵天旋地转，随后自己就狼狈地被掀翻在地，Luka眼睛都没有睁开，手却如同铁箍一样箍住了他的脖子。Mihael努力想掰开Luka越收越紧的手指，却惊恐地发现自己无能为力。就在他绝望地打算接受自己倒霉命运的时候，Luka微微睁了一下眼。随后他脖子上的手指松开，Luka又倒地不动了。

Mihael坐起来咳嗽了半天才缓过气，推了推一边的Luka，却没有得到一点回应。如果不是还有一点微弱的呼吸，Mihael几乎要以为Luka已经是一具尸体了。

Luka昏迷状态下的本能反击令Mihael心有余悸，脖子似乎还隐隐作痛，这让Mihael犹豫起来。Mihael很清楚Luka不是像他这样安分守己的普通人，对他的身份也猜了个大概。这不奇怪，政府影响力日渐式微后，杀手也成了一份众所周知的职业，虽然仍旧是灰色行业，但他们每天搞出的大大小小的动静都变成新闻不断出现，任谁都有所耳闻并开始逐渐习惯，Mihael也不例外。只不过Mihael的生活太普通，不是这类杀手会光顾的类型，所以他一直觉得自己可以和这个灰色的世界相安无事一辈子。

他大可就此一走了之，这才是正确选择，不牵扯这些充满不确定因素的家伙，继续他普通但是安稳的生活。但鬼使神差地，他还是扶起了Luka，把他拖到了自己的外卖车上。这活计可不轻松，昏迷中的Luka全身软得借不上一点力气，等Mihael把他安置好，自己已经累得脸颊发红薄汗透衣了。

Mihael还不会把Luka抱在怀里开他的送餐车，只能让Luka坐在他身后，靠在他背上。幸好Mihael车技出色，开得足够平稳。他原本打算把Luka送回去，但按了很久的门铃也没有人来开门，于是没有什么选择的Mihael把Luka带回了自己家。当然啦，拖下车拖上电梯拖进房间又是另一道艰苦的程序了。

把Luka弄进门后Mihael也顾不上其他，暂时先让Luka倒在门廊里，自己摸索着去开灯。灯亮起的瞬间Mihael吓得低声惊呼。之前在夜色中他没有注意，灯光终于帮他看清了Luka的情形，他全身的衣服几乎都被血浸透了，脸上也有已经凝固氧化的红褐色。

Luka衣服上的血已经接近凝固，Mihael按捺住自己的心跳，小心翼翼地解开Luka外套上异常繁复的锁扣和拉链。Luka皱了皱眉，似乎是被弄痛了，但依然没有醒转。Mihael小心地拉开外套，见里面的衣服依然干净，这才松了口气，这至少证明了外套上大量的血不是Luka自己的。

Luka不能一直躺在地板上，而Mihael不想让满是血污的外套弄脏自己的床，只能小心翼翼帮Luka脱掉。被这样折腾的Luka终于醒了那么几秒钟，他皱着眉睁开眼茫然地扫视了一圈，最后和Mihael对视了几秒，用轻到几乎听不见的嘶哑声音说了一句：“谢谢你，我没事……”然后又闭上眼睛不省人事了。

Mihael有那么几分钟很后悔自己救了这么个人，很想把他直接扔出去。

耐着性子脱掉了Luka的外套，甚至为此不得不帮Luka整个翻身后，Mihael终于能把这件带血的玩意远远扔到一边。他也发现了Luka并非毫发无损，他背后有一道巨大而可怕的伤口，伤口边缘还有烧伤的痕迹，显得狰狞恐怖。

Mihael不知道如何是好，只能让Luka趴在自己床上，自己去找了酒精来处理伤口。蘸着酒精的棉花刚刚接触到皮肤，Luka就痛哼了一声，全身紧绷，但不到一秒钟又瘫软了下去，Mihael怀疑他完全是被痛醒之后又痛晕过去了。处理好伤口之后Mihael不得不帮Luka把额头上的汗水也擦干。即使几乎全程都处于昏迷状态，但显然疼痛还是把他折磨的死去活来。

完成这些之后Mihael试图找出Luka的手机，但并没有找到。他弄不清这些人之间彼此是如何通讯的，只能等着相关的人主动找来。他并不想让Luka留在自己的单元里，对于Luka来说，他背后的伤很严重，需要更专业的处理，而Mihael显然不能提供帮助。对Mihael来说，他窄小的单元也无法再容纳一个人，尤其是一个伤势严重昏迷不醒的人。他光是应付自己的日常生活就足够筋疲力尽，实在无法再照顾另外一个人了。

但是一整夜过去了，没有任何人找到他。

第二天中午，因为床被占了所以打了一整夜游戏的Mihael不得不顶着巨大的黑眼圈，打着哈欠，带着因为缺乏睡眠而糊成一团的脑子和萎靡不振的精神开始新一天的工作。

这天晚上他有五次险些撞到人，还有好几次险些撞到那些高速而坚硬的车辆。在他的人身安全受够了威胁——虽然是他自找的——之后，他终于下班了。

推开门的那一刻他又被惊得目瞪口呆。他的单元很小，站在门口能一眼看到头。他很确定自己出门之前还检查过Luka的情况，Luka依旧处于昏迷之中，不像是能立刻恢复过来的样子。但等他下班回家开门时，Luka已经不见了。他的门窗都没有被撬开入侵的痕迹，他不确定具体发生了什么，只能无奈地耸耸肩，就当之前发生的一切是一场奇怪的梦，不再去想。

这之后过了大概一个月，Mihael又一次在便利店遇见了Luka。准确来说是Luka特意跟他打了招呼。按照Luka的说法，他路过便利店时见Mihael正好在，就顺便走了进来。

“我是来跟你说谢谢的。”Luka手插在口袋里，随意地笑着。就像每一个二十来岁的青年在街上和熟识的朋友打招呼那样。

“好吧。”抱着一大堆零食的Mihael做不了什么动作，挑了下眉毛致意，“也没什么。”他说完又拿起了一瓶酸奶，走向结账台。他胳膊中间堆得满满当当，东西实在太多，不得不把下巴抵在上面来维持平衡，这令他举步维艰，Luka见状帮他分担了一些。

“你买这么多东西吗？”Luka问。

“要吃好几天。”Mihael扯了一个塑料袋，“你放着吧。我能把它们提回去。”

“我帮你送回去吧。”Luka说着帮Mihael把扫过码的东西装进袋子里。

“所以后来你是怎么回去的？”Mihael在回家的路上主动问起那天Luka消失的未解之谜。

“我嘛……”Luka笑了起来，“我醒过来之后就自己回去了。”

“你醒过来，然后自己回去的？”Mihael带着难以置信的笑惊叹着重复了一遍。

“怎么了？”Luka反问。

“那天你伤得很严重，我以为你……”Mihael摇了摇头，觉得有些不礼貌，于是没有说完。

“那不算很严重。我遇见过更严重的。”Luka无所谓地说。

“是吗？”Mihael又一次惊讶了，随即想起那天Luka身上的恐怖伤口，“所以你现在？痊愈了？”

“当然啦。”Luka笑着伸了个懒腰，“你想检查一下吗？”他在Mihael房间门口停了下来。

“那倒不用了。”Mihael从Luka手里接过袋子放在门廊地板上，“进来坐坐吗？”

Luka摇头，“今天就算了，现在可是凌晨。但是，既然我受到了邀请，也许以后我会有时间过来找你聊天？”

“随时欢迎。”Mihael一口答应。

Luka还没来得及再度光临Mihael的单元，Mihael就不得不先找上门去——没错，他们又在半夜点披萨了，而这片区域基本都是Mihael负责派送，只要是他的工作日。而那天正是他的工作日。

Luka开门后讶异地笑了：“又是你？”

“当然是我。我负责这里。你不知道吗？”Mihael看着突然显得紧张的Luka，有些好笑地等着他的下文。

“我不是故意的。”Luka解释道。

Mihael爽快地回答，“那你以后就可以故意了。” 

Luka的笑意更深了。

那之后他们的关系迅速变得亲密起来，Luka会在各种Mihael完全没有防备的时候找到他。比如等在他下班的必经之路上和他打招呼，然后一起回家。或者是在Mihael凌晨打游戏的时候突然从窗口翻进来。很多时候他显然是刚刚完成任务然后顺道就拐了过来，身上总带着血迹，往往是别人的血，偶尔也会是他自己的。于是Mihael有了在家放上一个急救箱的习惯。而处理伤口免不了需要脱掉衣服，接触到皮肤，于是有些事情很自然地就发生了。

他们的第一次让Mihael一直睡到了第二天下午，醒来的时候仍旧浑身酸痛。他做好了Luka已经离开的准备，却发现自己正被对方抱在怀里。这让他突然懒散下去。Luka在他额头上落下一个吻，Mihael用带着睡意的含糊声音问他能不能留下来吃个晚饭。后来晚饭是Luka做的，因为Mihael实在起不来，更不用说下厨了。

这之后一切就更加顺理成章了，Luka会在任务结束之后出现在Mihael的房间里，带着血腥和肃杀的味道把Mihael按进床里，在他身上发泄掉自己过剩的肾上腺素。任务完成之后他需要回去复命，所以很多时候都会在Mihael睡着之后离开。中午时分Mihael摸到身边空荡荡的床之后会醒过来，这比闹钟管用。但他没抱怨过什么，也没问过Luka什么。甚至会在Luka无声无息出现在他背后的时候头也不回地说：“你得等我这局结束。”

像往常一样，他的窗被推开又关上，冷风带着一点湿气灌进来。Mihael早就习惯了杀手悄无声息的动作，他正在游戏中，专心到分不出一秒钟回头。好不容易游戏结束，他揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，伸了个懒腰，“你今天的任务怎么了？”他吸了吸鼻子，“一点血腥味都没有。是今天没有任务还是？”

一直沉默的人终于开口：“我今天的任务是你。”然而这不是Luak的声音。

Mihael感觉到冰凉的刀刃贴在自己脖子上。

他从来没有距离死亡这么接近过，大脑在接受到这个信息后死机了死的一片空白。他不知道自己应该有什么情绪，他只是茫然，他能感觉到时间在流逝，却失去了对时间流速的感知。也许过了很久，也许只是短短一瞬，Mihael能感觉到那把刀依然贴在他的脖子上，但是既没有挪开的意思，也没有割下去。最初的茫然过去之后他才开始感到恐惧。

“你在等什么？”Mihael问，尽管他努力让自己冷静下来，但他的声音里还是有不可抑制的颤抖。

“时间。”对方不带感情的回答，“这个任务有严格的时间限制，你还有几分钟。”

Mihael闭起眼睛，他又想到了Luka。并不是期待Luka会在这种时候出现，他很清楚，如果有人要杀他，一定会先调查好Luka的行踪。他只是想起了Luka，也许是因为Luka也是这样一个杀手。Mihael想起之前他们在一起度过的时间，窝在床上一起看动漫，一起打游戏，Luka会笑得很得意，却总带着仅属于他的温柔。也许每个杀手私下里都有这样温柔的时刻；也许Luka在任务里也是这样的，他从来没问过Luka的工作，但他现在知道了。Mihael这样想象着，竟然不自觉露出了一丝笑意，连死亡的恐惧都不那么强烈了。

“把你的刀放下。”Luka的声音突然响起，Mihael睁开眼，转过头，丝毫不在意刀刃在他脖子上留下了一道浅浅的伤口，他惊讶地看到Luka站在门口。Luka衣衫不整，胸口剧烈起伏着，显然是匆忙赶来。但即使如此他仍旧维持着一个杀手应有的恐怖，进门时没有发出一点声音，拿枪的手依然稳定得纹丝不动。

“你知道是谁要我来杀他。”Mihael身后的杀手语气平静。

“我知道。”Luka咬牙切齿地回答，“我会自己回去跟他说。你只有两种选择，要么放开他，要么死在这里，你可以试试看。”

“既然是这样，那我当然……”Mihael脖子边的刀撤走了，“要知道，Luka在我们之中可是很特殊的一个，我们都得听他的。”他拍了拍Mihael的肩，“毕竟我们的老板是如此宠爱他，所以他是那么特殊。”

“你给我闭嘴。”Luka怒道。

“是，我这就走。”他说完和Luka擦肩而过，甚至礼貌地帮他们带上了门。

Luka收起枪走向Mihael，“你受伤了。”

“没事，你……”Mihael顿住了，他能闻到Luka身上带着不同往常的气息，从开着的领口能看到Luka胸前遍布的红痕，而他的神色是掩藏不住的疲惫。来这里之前Luka做了什么再明显不过，根本无从隐藏。感受到Mihael的视线，Luka不自然地扯了扯衣领，遮起裸露的皮肤。

“你来得很匆忙。”Mihael垂下眼睛。

Luka不再说话，找出急救箱之后沉默着帮Mihael处理脖子上的伤口。伤口很浅，只是流了一些血，很快就能愈合。Mihael自始至终坐着没动，而Luka自始至终沉默着。最后他收拾好东西，才开口：“我走了。”

Mihael只是应了一声。

Luka推开门，犹豫着，最终还是挑明了：“我不会再回来了。”

“我知道。”Mihael回答。

Luka带上门之后头也不回地消失在夜幕里。冬天的夜晚很冷，没有什么人愿意在这种时候出门，更没有人会穿成Luka这样出门。他的外套是随意抓来套上的，只匆忙扣了几颗扣子，能从领口看见里面穿着的睡衣，睡衣领口开得很低，而且被粗暴地撕开了，几乎什么都遮不住，于是胸口大片的皮肤裸露出来，上面散落的红色吻痕也一望可知，毫不掩饰地描述着他之前经历了多么不可描述的事。最糟糕的是他的内裤是湿的，一直有来不及处理的粘稠液体从他身体里流出来，冰冷黏湿得让他觉得不舒服。尽管别人看不见，但他还是觉得难堪。因为他知道这不是只属于他一个人的秘密。至少Carlos知道，他狼狈出门的时候Carlos可是把什么都看在眼里，自然也包括他根本没时间清理自己这件事。而且这也显然正是Carlos乐意看到的。也许Mihael也猜到了，他又想起了Mihael的表情，这个念头让Luka愈发绝望。

冷风从领口灌进来，Luka裹紧了外套。他第一次不那么想回去，却又不得不回去。

Carlos和他的关系一直都不是秘密，他从很小的时候就跟着Carlos，等他睁大了之后，就成了Carlos手里最锋利的刀子，在Carlos需要的时候帮他杀人，陪他上床，这在Luka的世界里已经成了天经地义的事情。Carlos有不止他一个杀手，也有不止他一个床伴，虽然他也许是Carlos最看重也最喜爱的一个，但他不是唯一一个身兼两职的人，Carlos从来没有限制过他们的自由，一边陪Carlos上床一边拥有属于自己亲密关系的人也不止一个，Carlos从不过问这些。所以Luka觉得自己的所作所为没有什么异于他人的地方，也从未考虑过Carlos会差别对待。

直到他在床上被Carlos干得神志不清全身发软之后Carlos突然压低了声音在他耳边说：“你不想知道你的送披萨的小男孩现在怎么样了吗？”Carlos嘴里喷出温暖潮湿的气息落在Luka耳朵里，酥麻到发痒，他的语气也带着开玩笑似的戏谑。但Luka知道这不是玩笑或者挑逗，他说出的内容却如此冰冷，让Luka如同被捕猎的动物一样本能地全身紧张。

“你可能只有……”Carlos瞥了一眼手机，“不到10分钟的时间了。如果你慢了，那可就……”

Luka想都没想就抓过褶皱的衣服往身上套，然后匆忙地冲出门。刚刚经历过Carlos疯狂的征伐，他全身软得几乎拿不动枪，但他不得不用意志力强撑着继续下去。Carlos满意地欣赏着他狼狈的表演，没有阻拦他。他很笃定Luka知道该怎么做。Luka当然知道该怎么做，跟了Carlos这么多年，他了解他的老板。当他面对Mihael脖子上那把刀的时候，相信的也不是自己手里已经毫无准头的枪，而是相信Carlos做下的安排。

Carlos放过了Mihael，但显然是有条件的。他们没有谈判过，不过Luka很清楚这些意味着什么。Carlos想想表达的是只要他愿意，完全有能力要Mihael的命。如果要让Mihael活下去就必须付出代价。一条命需要有等价的东西来交换，Luka对此从不抱有侥幸。如果他的服从能够换Mihael活下去，那算下来他们是赚了，Luka对此没有怨言。

他推开门的时候Carlos正在等着他。“回来了？很好，乖孩子。”Carlos冲他晃了晃手里的酒杯，“过来吧。”

Luka顺从地走了过去，就像之前的每一次一样。Carlos让他坐在自己大腿上，抱着他，吻他，然后把他扔到床上，撕开他的衣服，狠狠地操他。在Luka被快感催促着忍不住大声呻吟的时候，Carlos告诉了他自己是如何通过他身上的定位装置发现了他和Mihael的关系，又是如何对此感到怒火中烧；他告诉Luka自己有多么在乎，多么喜爱他，他对自己是多么特别，自己是多么无法容忍他和别人亲近；他毫不掩饰，甚至是着重强调了对Luka的占有欲和控制欲；最后他把这次交易的价格告诉了Luka，总而言之就是，Luka从此以后都不能再去找Mihael。否则Mihael的命就是Luka管不住自己的代价。这就是Luka要付出的和能换到的。

Luka接受了，他接受了全部的一切，包括Carlos说的对他狂热强烈的爱。因为他没法反对，从各种角度来说，他都没法说一个不字。

Carlos接下去有反反复复折腾了他大半天，用各种奇怪的方式，一直到天亮，一直到中午，没有给他睡觉的机会。一切终于结束之后Luka几乎是昏迷状态瘫在床上，只想就这样睡整整一天，这个时候，门铃响了。

正在镜子前整理领带的Carlos显然是不准备去开门，他轻描淡写地发号施令：“哦对了，我刚叫了个披萨，你去拿一下吧。”

Luka已经疲惫麻木到没有意识到“披萨”这个词真正意味着什么，他步履踉跄地挪过去开了门，直到看到门口站着的人才反应过来，他慌张地接过披萨盒子，仓促地拍上门，这个过分激烈的动作几乎用光了他残存的力气，他靠着门滑坐到地上，披萨盒子落在脚边。

这是Mihael这天工作送出的第一份订单。

在看到订单和熟悉的地址时他差点掐破自己的手。他大概知道发生了什么，从Luka之前和他聊天中透露出的一些支离破碎的信息，从那天那个奇怪的杀手故意说给他听的话，他能勉强拼凑出Luka背后那个老板的影子。他能猜到这是那个男人有意为之的刁难。

只是他没想到会看到这样一幅场景。Luka看起来一夜没睡，甚至不太站得稳，他随意地披着睡衣，大开的领口下是一夜疯狂的痕迹，他的脸上和脖子上亦是如此。Luka的眼睛里看起来不仅仅是疲惫，几乎是毫无生气，在和Mihael对视的瞬间那双木然的眼睛里才浮现出一丝后知后觉的痛苦。从门缝里Mihael能瞥见房间里的情况，房间里散落着奇怪的东西，好几个显然是用过的避孕套，纸巾，振动棒，各种做爱时会用得上的玩具。一个西装笔挺的男人正在镜子前整理自己的仪容，从容得和狼狈不堪的Luka简直来自两个世界。Mihael当然能猜到这就是Luka的老板Carlos。

他还没来得及看清更多，房门就在他面前被重重关上。

门的另一边，Luka靠着门坐在地上，木然地喘着气。Carlos走到他面前，Luka的视线顺着眼前的皮鞋一直往上，直到和Carlos对视。

“乖孩子，今天很听话。”Carlos摸了摸Luka的头，Luka没有敢和Mihael多说一句话，甚至不敢多交换一个眼神，多耽误哪怕一秒钟，现在他得到了自己的奖励。Carlos把他横抱起来，踩过地上那个披萨，送回卧室的床上，帮他拉上被子，“睡吧，好孩子。”他温柔地说，仿佛一个耐心哄婴儿睡觉的父亲，“你很乖，所以今天可以睡整整一天。”

Luka点点头，闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了，他实在是太累了。

晚些时候，Mihael再次路过Luka住着的街区时，在街角的垃圾桶边看到了披萨纸盒和没有被吃上一口的披萨，一群欢呼雀跃的老鼠们正在这里享受一顿美餐。

显然，Carlos喜欢这样的游戏，他喜欢看着Luka开门从Mihael手里接过披萨，却不敢和Mihael有任何多余的交流这种画面。他点披萨的次数开始疯狂飙升，有时候甚至一天不止一次。而这些披萨并不是用来吃的，Mihael好几次看到垃圾桶里扔着根本没动过的披萨。Carlos只是喜欢这样。只有当Luka不在他身边的时候他才会暂停这个无聊游戏。

Carlos并没有因为感情问题而减免Luka的工作。Luka一直是他最顺手的一把刀，在任何时候都能出色地完成任务，所以Carlos对他的倚重一如既往。

有时候Luka为了追踪他的目标需要飞去另一个国家，甚至地球另一段，然后花费几天甚至更多的时间来完成行动。总有任务棘手又耗时。但Luka更加喜欢这些任务了，这对他来说无疑是一种假期。

不过这种特殊的假期有时候是致命的。

Carlos的记忆中，Luka已经很久没有陷入必须发出求救信息请求支援的境地了。杀手和别人不一样，普通人眼中的重伤在他们看来不过是小事一桩。所以当他们不得不发回求救信号的时候，意味着确实到了生死关头。

当语音对接在三秒之后就意外断开时，Carlos差点把通讯器砸了。他立刻做出了决定，会亲自参与这件事。

麻烦的点在于，通讯中断让他们都不知道Luka的确切情况，甚至连具体位置都不知道。他们只能根据Luka的任务判断他的大概方位。最后确定了Luka具体位置的是Carlos，他是唯一拥有Luka身上精准定位装置管理权限的人。

即使如此真正找到Luka还是花费了很多精力。再精准的定位装置也只能把搜索范围缩小到一个足够小的位置。而杀手们如果有心隐藏自己，会把自己安置在正常人绝对无法找到的角落里来躲避危险。

最后是Carlos根据他的经验和他对Luka的了解把已经昏迷的人从某个废弃地下室管道层的夹缝里给捞了出来。

酒店套房里，大到奢侈的床上，昏迷的人脸色惨白。纱布上渗出一道血迹，随着身体的晃动，血迹不断往外扩散开。Luka的眉头皱了起来，他还是没有醒，但显然并不好受。Carlos没有丝毫停下来的意思，毫不留情地撞进Luka的身体。

Luka觉得很难受，他觉得很疼，很热，又很冷。他很想一直睡下去，却难受得醒了过来。他能感觉到有光落在眼睛上，无力地把眼皮抬起一条缝，眼前是晃动的光影，他闭着眼睛休息了一会，重新试图睁开，眼睛终于能够聚焦之后，他看到Carlos正似笑非笑地看着他。

Luka终于明白昏迷中异样的感觉来自何处，Carlos的阴茎正插在他的身体里，粗暴地在他身体里进出着。

见他醒了，Carlos露出一个戏谑的笑容：“我想操你，就现在。”

“好吧……”Luka服从地说，反正他本来也就不能拒绝Carlos，无论Carlos想要做的事有多么离奇。重伤之后他声音干哑虚弱，让他忍不住咳嗽了一声，结果牵扯到了腹部的伤口，疼得他闭着眼睛哼了一声。他太累了，只想多睡一会，甚至不介意Carlos打算对他怎么样。

“知道我为什么想操你吗？”

Luka闭着眼睛摇摇头。

Carlos没有回答，而是抛给他另一个问题：“告诉我，Luka，这次的任务发生了什么？”

“我……”Luka一开口就觉得嗓子干疼到要出血，他不想解释太多，“对不起。”

“你的专注力在下降。”Carlos毫不客气地点破了，“为什么？”

Luka也知道确实如此，但他确实一句话都不想多说。“对不起。”他重复了一遍。

“看，我从德国飞过来救你，帮你收拾烂摊子，得到的回报是听你在昏迷的时候喊另一个人的名字。你说我该拿你怎么办？” Carlos从牙缝里挤出这几句话，一边质问，一边狠狠地顶进Luka身体的更深处。Luka瘫在床上，被动地因为Carlos粗暴的撞击无力地晃动着。他一点力气都没有，全身都疼，Carlos的动作牵扯着他每一个伤口，他额头上都是冷汗，疼到说不出一个字。

等Luka再醒来的时候一切都结束了。在那场糟糕的性爱中清醒了没多久就再次陷入昏迷，Carlos没有因此而心存怜悯，自顾自地在Luka身上发泄完自己的怒火。Luka的身体里还残留着Carlos的精液，时不时地流出来一些，又湿又冷，这感觉很不舒服，但Luka已经无法顾及这么多，他只想多睡会，他很快又睡了过去。

等Luka恢复到能坐飞机了，Carlos一刻都没有耽误就将他带了回去。Luka很快就能下地活动，但是等待彻底痊愈以及之后的复健是一个漫长的过程。这期间Carlos并不打算做出任何改变，在兴起的时候和Luka做爱，欣赏Luka从Mihael手里接过披萨时目不斜视的模样。

Mihael会在每次Carlos下单后按时出现，他没有换工作或者搬家。这件事让Carlos也有些意外，但他并不想追究这其中的原因，是出于对Luka的迷恋也好，是因为无法去其他地方生活也好，Carlos并不去考虑Mihael的想法。

Luka的彻底康复花了几个月的时间，隔三差五就要去送一次披萨的Mihael能从每次短短几秒钟的接触里看出他的变化。在他痊愈那天，Carlos像是要开派对似得订购了比过往更多的披萨。Mihael看着不同往常的订单就能猜到Luka的健康状况。他很高兴Luka的恢复速度跟他观察和估计的一样。

Mihael知道，这是他往那个单元送的最后一次披萨。

一份爆炸物，几支枪，一夜时间，足够擦除过去的一切，写一个新的开头。今夜之后，他们将不再和那里有关。

他骑上他的送餐车，驶入细雨中，一如他第一次往那里送披萨的那一夜。

这一次，他的披萨盒里装了一点别的东西。披萨盒的厚纸板盖子里被塞进了一个干扰装置，它本身并不危险，因此可以躲过多种安全扫描，但它可以干扰附近的防御系统，所以从这种角度来说，它很致命。这种东西当然不属于Mihael，作为一个披萨派送员很，他本应该和这一切都无缘。但自从他在路边把Luka捡回家之后，就不可控制地被卷入这个灰色的世界。

其实Luka不是Mihael认识的第一个杀手，他从小的朋友Tim就和Luka是同行，当然，他和Luka并不效力于同一个人，甚至可以说，他们应该是死敌。Mihael披萨盒里的装置就是Tim给的，遥控器也在他手里。

在Luka上一个任务的过程中和他见过面之后，Mihael同意了和Tim的交易。

其实Mihael本来绝无可能在Luka进行任务的时候找到他，毕竟他只是一个普通的披萨派送员。但Tim却有办法做到。

在Mihael被杀手威胁，和Luka的关系出了问题之后，他第一时间就找到了Tim，Tim是他的朋友，也是Luka的同行，简直是Mihael完美的倾诉对象。直到这时候Tim才惊讶地发现自己的朋友竟然在和自己的死敌谈恋爱，Mihael也才意识到Tim和Luka之间的对立。

尽管和Carlos以及他的势力有着水火不容的矛盾，但Tim不愿意放任自己的朋友不管，于是带着Mihael一起去找了任务中的Luka。Tim一直在追查Luka的行踪，对他的任务也一清二楚，他原本打算利用这个机会将Luka解决掉，但Mihael的出现打乱了他的节奏。他不想就这么无情地杀掉自己朋友的男朋友，于是原本的追击暗杀计划被迫改变。

Luka之后在任务重遇见的危险和他的化险为夷都和Tim息息相关。他让Mihael和Luka见了面，在这过程中自己去解决了本应该和Luka配合的接应人员。于是Luka在完成任务后因为没人支援而陷入了孤立无援的绝境，最后还是Tim帮了他一把让他不至于殒命。

结束之后Mihael同意了和Tim的交易，他帮Tim把干扰装置送进Carlos的单元，为Tim的攻击打开通道，条件是Luka的命——Tim答应一切结束之后留Luka一命。

Mihael离开之后Tim和他的同伴们立刻开始了行动，而且开头顺利得惊人。

Carlos的单元本应有严密的防护，包括安全扫描和防御系统。但是他们从来不对一个熟知的披萨派送员做严格扫描，更何况他的披萨盒子里装的本来就不是高危险物品。而防御系统被弄瘫痪之后，进入就变得毫无难度了。

当然，防御系统不是Carlos唯一的安全倚仗，他还拥有比那更好的保护措施，那就是Luka。Luka作为顶级杀手，在已经痊愈的情况下，既是最危险的武器，也是最好的保护，比一切防御系统都更优秀；而Carlos本身也同样不容小觑。这也是他为什么敢和Luka两个人住在居民区，只给自己的单元安装普通级别防御系统的原因，他真正信任的是Luka。

面对一个顶级杀手的抵死防护，Tim也不敢冒进。双方谁都没有错估对方的战力，战斗陷入僵局。

Tim在心里无声地叹了口气，他一点都不想和他的对手废话，却又不得不。他转告Luka如果肯合作的话，自己不会杀他——看在Mihael的面子上。

Luka听到这份声明之后原本完美的防御顿时破绽百出，但Tim依旧没有进攻，他得给Luka考虑和行动的时间。他不再去看Luka，而是盯着Carlos，他更好奇Carlos听到这个消息会作何反应。让他意外的是，Carlos似乎不以为意。这个曾经的顶级杀手如今身手不如从前，近距离交锋后他受了伤，行动不便，只能靠着墙壁支撑，依靠Luka来保护他。但他并不慌张，还有闲情逸致闭目养神，在听完Tim的申明之后甚至还露出了一个嘲讽的微笑。原本Tim认为他至少该紧张一下，因为这份声明之后最可能发生的事就是Luka立刻放弃对Carlos的保护——这才是最正常的一种情况，Tim这边人多势众，只是为了降低损失才不愿贸然猛攻，但获胜是迟早的事。穷途末路的人不会放弃任何一个活命的机会，更何况是Carlos教育出的人——Carlos更接近一个商人，而不是杀手，这是众所周知的，在他眼里没有不能交易的东西，所以如果有一天他教育出的人把他的命也给交易了，同样不会令人惊讶。Tim等着Luka将这件事变成现实。

但Luka没有，他的破绽百出只是一瞬间，很快就恢复了一个顶级杀手应该有的状态和所能做到的最完美的防御形态。

“不可能。”Luka果断地说。

“什么不可能？”Tim反问。

反而是Tim有些拿不准了，不确定Luka说的不可能是指什么。也许Luka不相信自己？Tim想着，正要解释，Luka却给了他回答：“我不可能同意。”

Tim没想到结果是这样，反而愣了几秒钟，又被Carlos肆无忌惮的笑声拉回了神志。

“那个送披萨的小子在想什么呢？”Carlos毫不留情地嘲笑着，似乎根本不在于自己正处于何种危险境地，“他想让Luka背叛我？怎么可能。”

Carlos说得如此直白，但Luka的表情和动作都纹丝不动。

“好，你亲自和他说。”Tim说完打开了和Mihael的通话。

在确定接通后，Luka平静地说：“Miky，我很抱歉。”

“为什么？”Mihael的声音因为信号传输而有些扭曲。

“我跟你说过，因为Carlos。”

“为什么？”Mihael又问了一遍。

“你不会明白的。”Luka笑了笑，“Miky，我爱你，但Carlos对我来说是另一种情况。我没法跟你解释。”

Mihael沉默了，却没有挂断通讯。Luka用眼神示意Tim来结束，Tim装作没有看到。

枪声骤响。通讯被迫中断。

在Luka和Tim分心的时候，Carlos先开了枪，然而重伤之下并没有什么准头，只打伤了Zdravets的肩膀。Martin反应足够快，几乎同时就打出了反击，这一枪没有立刻要命，但也是迟早的事。之后是Luka疯了一样的反击，他的攻势太猛烈，以至于Tim和Martin不得不决定往后撤退，

卧室门关上之后Luka的攻击也停止了，他并不准备追击，至少暂时不。他留在了房间里。Tim和Martin获得了一点时间来商讨下一步应该怎么办。按照他们和Mihael的交易，既然Martin那枪一定会要了Carlos的命，那么一切就应该到此为止，他们应该放Luka一条生路，从此互无瓜葛。

但是Luka刚才近乎疯狂的反击让他们不能就此离开，他们完全能肯定如果就此离开，此后他们会受到Luka不死不休的追杀。

Mihael在这个时候冲了进来。

“你疯了？他现在已经疯了，他可能会杀了你。”Tim拉住了试图开门的Mihael。

卧室门恰在此时被打开了，伴随着激烈急促的枪声。无差别扫射，所有人都不得不先找掩体，一直在警惕状态下的Tim及时把Mihael也拉到一边。

枪声暂停的瞬间Mihael试图谈判：“Luka……”他只来得及发出两个音节，再次响起的枪声又掩盖了一切。

Tim看了Martin一眼，把Mihael推向他，起身对射。

Tim毫发无损地站着，Luka无声地倒了下去，血从他的胸口涌出，很快就在他的身下积成一滩。

在Mihael不顾一切扑过去的时候，Tim谨慎地踢掉了Luka落在一边的枪。

Luka喘着气，暗红色的血不断从他嘴里涌出，他扯出一个笑容，解脱了似的：“Miky，谢谢你。”

“为什么？”Mihael像梦呓一样发问。

“谢谢你给我自由。”Luka握住Mihael的手，牵动嘴角，似乎是努力想笑一下。

那天关于自由的讨论在Mihael脑中回闪而过，Luka很明确地告诉Mihael因为Carlos的存在所以他对这一切都无能为力，正是因此才Mihael想要除掉Carlos，他以为Luka只是因为被Carlos限制了自由所以不得不这么做，他只是想让Luka能有自由选择的机会。但Luka并没有选择他预想的。

Luka是生长在阴暗角落里的苔藓，Mihael是他见到的第一缕阳光，但他无法离开他赖以为生的土壤，而热烈的阳光对他来说反而是致命的。

然而Mihael并不明白，“那你为什么……”

“他最后也劝我放弃……但……这就是我自己的选择。”Luka转头看了一眼已经没有呼吸Carlos，他的脸上凝固着仿预知之这一切的嘲讽笑容和血迹描绘的唇印，Luka慢慢闭上了眼睛，“我不能……”


End file.
